Show Me the Way
by TaroStrike
Summary: Ninten is worried about Ness and Lucas not taking their relationship further and decides to work together with Claus to push them into taking the next leap.
1. Show Me the Way

Earthbound

Show Me the Way

Disclaimer:

-The author does not own any part of the Mother/Earthbound series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals, people, or extra-terrestrials were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

Warnings:

This story is rated M+ for the following reasons:

-Strong language.

-Graphic depictions of sexual acts including sexual involvement of minors

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

Misc Notes from the Author:

It has been another long while since I've been around. I have my own Earthbound story, Exposed to Madness, that I do desperately want to get back to work on, but a story I've left dangling even longer than that has my current attention. I'll be posting the reworked chapter to Rapture tomorrow in the Pokémon section, but having gone for so long without writing any kind of lemon scene made me realize I'm really out of practice.

I've been following LordLenne's stories for a while which are really awesome, anyone who's a fan of Ness and Lucas needs to go read those right away! So I got his permission to experiment with a lemon scene in his universe.

So real quick:

THIS SUMBISSION IS JUST A LEMON!

There's no real story or anything major happening, the idea behind it was I just needed practice to get back into writing some sex scenes. So if you're not interested in yaoi sex scenes then best hit the back button because that is all you will find here.

I also have no plans of doing anything else with this particular story besides this one shot.

So as always, have fun and leave comments!

* * *

Earthbound - Show Me the Way

* * *

As of yet nothing had been said and the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable. Claus wasn't sure he wanted to know what was going on so he hadn't asked yet. The look on Ninten's face was unusually serious so Claus knew something was going on in that boy's head. The way Ninten was staring at him was unnerving though. Ninten's firm and unblinking eyes were just begging Claus to start the conversation. Claus returned the stare as best he could for a few moments in a futile attempt to turn the tables and make Ninten start talking first.

Finally Claus gave in, "Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't think Ness and Lucas have had sex yet!" Ninten blurted out immediately, relieved that he was asked before he exploded.

A look of shock crossed Claus's face for a moment but he quickly tried to look disinterested, "You sound like that's something we should be worried about. Besides I'm sure they've done… _something_... together…"

Ninten shook his head, "I really don't think so; I was talking to Ness earlier about what we did the other night with the rope…"

Claus's eyes widened and he interrupted the other boy, "You told Ness about us and the rope?!"

Ninten nodded and continued like there was nothing odd about it, "…and he liked hearing my stories but then he looked a bit frustrated and didn't want to talk about any sexy stuff he's done."

Ninten completely ignored the fact that Claus's cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment and motioned eagerly for his lover to respond with some kind of opinion. Claus eventually cleared his throat, "It's not like we know for sure that they haven't…"

Ninten's posture changed on the bed as he sat up straight and assumed a more authoritative position as if he were interrogating someone, "Do you talk to Lucas about this stuff?"

"We talk a little bit…" Claus started.

"Do you talk to Lucas about sexual stuff?" Ninten clarified.

"Well… We've talked about kissing and stuff like…" Claus stammered out.

"Have you ever talked to Lucas about his fantasies or what he'd like to do with Ness besides kissing?" Ninten continued to push forward.

"Not really… Lucas doesn't feel comfortable talking about stuff like that…" Claus found his back had come into contact with the wall. He hadn't even been aware that he was sliding back on the bed until that point.

"So!" Ninten rubbed his chin like he was piecing the evidence together, "I believe we can conclude that the problem here is that Lucas doesn't know how to have sex!"

"That's ridiculous!" Claus jumped immediately to his brother's defense but then slowly deflated, "I mean… he might be really shy… and overly worried… and easily embarrassed… and never watch any kind of porn… but that doesn't mean…" Ninten locked eyes again with Claus as if his point had been made, "Alright fine, maybe he doesn't know…" Claus sighed and relaxed his position a bit, "Wow they really don't know what they're missing…"

Ninten turned and sat beside Claus so their sides were touching, "Something needs to be done about this!"

Claus started thinking about it, "But as long as Lucas is the way he is, what can anyone really do about it?"

Ninten grabbed onto Claus's hand and looked him in the eye once again with a dangerously serious demeanor frozen to his face, "It's up to us, we have to show them how it's done."

Claus stared at his smaller lover blankly for a moment, "Are you saying that we should…"

"Clausy," Ninten shook his head and gripped Claus's hand tighter, "I'm saying we _need_ to do it in front of them, it's the only way…"

Claus mulled over the idea for a bit, "How are we going to make sure they stay and watch us?"

"I've got it all figured out," Claus couldn't see the devious grin forming on Ninten's cute face as he leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Don't worry Clausy, I've got it all figured out."

One rainy afternoon several days later, all four boys were running down the sidewalk as the clouds opened up above them. It had only been drizzling when school let out, but as luck would have it the tap had been turned and an epic downpour made it difficult to see across even a single street.

"It's just up ahead!" Ninten yelled over the torrent as they made it to a parking lot to a nice apartment complex and climbed up the stairs.

Lucas almost slipped from one wet slickened step, but Ness caught him easily and helped him back up without injury, "Thanks!"

Ness smiled and held on to Lucas's hand the rest of the way up.

Ninten pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door so the four could pile inside and out of the rain quickly. Before the door was closed they saw much of the rain was replaced by hail stones the size of golf balls. "Looks like we might be stuck here for a while," Claus mentioned as he shut the door.

"Anyone home?" Ninten shouted into the small studio even though it was obvious that the room was dark and no one was around.

Ness found a small lamp to turn on as Ninten pulled his phone from his backpack. Ninten appeared to be scrolling through his text messages and shook his head, "It looks like Leon is going to be stuck for a while, the busses stopped running because it's too dangerous to drive in rain this bad."

"No doubt…" Claus confirmed while peeking out the window, "The clouds look real thick, it might be like this for a while still."

"So Leon's not even here and we're stuck here?" Lucas grumbled.

"Don't worry Luke," Ness consoled his boyfriend, "We can play some video games or something until the rain stops." As if on cue, the windows filled with an amazing light and a crash of thunder vibrated the shelves and temporarily deafened the room's occupants. Lucas held on to Ness tightly for a moment until things settled. Once clear it became obvious that the artificial lights had gone away with the natural one.

Claus poked the flat screen, "Looks like video games are out…"

Lucas looked disappointed and remained curled up near Ness.

"Clausy…" Ninten whined out, "I'm getting cold."

Claus laughed as he pulled the cap from Ninten's head, "Of course you are, your clothes are soaked!"

"Help?" Ninten held his arms up. Claus gladly complied and lifted the skin sticking garment up and off Ninten's head. Claus didn't stop there as he kneeled down and untied Ninten's shoes then one at a time pulled them off with the boy's socks.

Ness pulled off his own cap and shirt and hung it to dry. Beads of water still clung to him as he turned to Lucas, "Do you need any help?"

Though the room was dim, enough light shone in through the window to see the blush on Lucas's face, "Umm… I got it…" he turned and started fidgeting with his shirt

Claus hadn't gotten up from his kneeling position. His hands moved up Ninten's legs to the boy's shorts. The clanging of Ninten's belt buckle being undone caught Ness's and Lucas's attention as Claus undid the button, lowered the zipper, and slid the shorts down a bit. Claus shook his head, "You're soaked all the way through here. Oh well, these will have to go too, don't want you catching a cold." He tugged off Ninten's boxers with his shorts, completely exposing his thin body to the eyes of the others.

Lucas immediately turned around while Ness blushed from watching the sensuous scene play out, "Umm… guys?"

Claus turned his head to the side and sneezed. Ninten immediately jumped up, "You're getting cold too, come on!" Ninten pulled Claus's shirt off, careful not to mess up Claus's hair too badly. He wasted no time as he undid Claus's belt next and pulled down shorts and underwear together and then pushed Claus back onto his bare butt on top of Leon's bed.

Lucas peeked in time to see Ninten spreading Claus's legs open as he pulled off the wet shorts and socks from his brother's feet. Lucas returned to staring at the corner, his blush deepened even further.

"I'm still a little cold Clausy, you should warm me up!" Ninten jumped into Claus's arms and the two fell back onto Leon's bed. Claus ran his hands across Ninten's back down to the boy's behind, flicking off stray drops of rain water as he went. Their legs entwined in the same manner as they pressed their bodies against each other.

Lucas jumped as two hands grabbed onto his shoulders, "Are you alright Luke?"

Lucas nodded fiercely without turning around, "Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine, n-no prrroblem here."

Ness frowned a bit as he noticed Lucas was shivering, "We really do need to get these off you Luke."

A stuttered sigh was the only response Ness received as he reached around and pulled Lucas's shirt up and over his head. Lucas still wasn't moving from his spot against the wall, so Ness tried to step around Lucas to help with his shoes and shorts. As Lucas noticed Ness was moving he tried to turn to keep his back to his boyfriend.

"Luke…? What's…?" Ness really started to worry that Lucas was acting far more reclusive than normal when he noticed Lucas had his hands firmly cupped in front of his shorts, "Is that what this is about?"

Lucas looked up, confusion building in his eyes as Ness grabbed one of Lucas's hands and held it to his own shorts, "Do you feel that Luke?"

"I…" Lucas gulped hard and then nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with being boned up, it happens to me _a lot_ ," Ness emphasized with a bit of a flex into Lucas's hand which caused Lucas to grip onto Ness's hardon as if he were making sure it was real.

Lucas finally looked up to Ness's face, "So… I'm not a… pervert?"

Ness shook his head, "It's alright to think sexy things when you see something hot, and believe me those two are being really hot right now." Ness averted his eyes for a moment as he made sure he wanted to say what he was about to say, "In fact, knowing for sure now that you think about sex and get turned on makes me feel a lot better."

"Why?" Confusion swept over Lucas as he tried to gauge Ness's words.

"Because I think of sex all the time and…" Ness actually blushed as his eyes returned to meet Lucas's, "I really want to do it with you."

"I…" Lucas tried to piece together a response. A nervous gulp from the other side of the room broke his focus as both he and Ness looked to the bed and saw Claus and Ninten lying on their stomachs watching them intently as if they were a television drama. Ninten flashed a cheesy smile and waved as a motion for them to continue.

Lucas blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry Ness, but… I really don't know how you're supposed to do sex right, and I've been so scared that if we did anything and I was horrible at it that you might not like me anymore…"

Ness laughed and lifted Lucas's chin back up to meet his eyes once again, "Hey, there's nothing you could do that would make me not like you anymore. Doing something like sex would be amazing with you even if we were doing it completely wrong."

Lucas smiled as Ness closed the remaining distance and they kissed heatedly, Lucas's hand still attached to the front of Ness's shorts.

Once they separated Lucas smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's do it!"

Ninten popped up out of nowhere from beside them, "Yes! We can show you how it's done!"

Lucas looked to Ness for a sign of approval who smiled and shrugged as Ninten ran back to the bed and pounced Claus back down onto it.

"Ready Clausy?" Ninten smiled wickedly down at the larger boy.

"Whenever you are," Claus barely managed a response before Ninten sealed his lips with his own. With extra fervor than normal, Ninten began to grind his body against Claus's as the two moaned into each other's mouths, drowning out the sound of even the heavy downpour still going on outside.

Lucas watched in fascination as the two on the bed groaned and rubbed their naked bodies together. Ness, still very aware of the wet clothes they were wearing, returned to stripping off the cold clinging layers. Lucas was completely caught off guard when Ness pressed up against his back and arms snaked around his torso and began undoing his belt.

Conjuring up his bravery, Lucas didn't flinch as his pants and underwear were pulled down. He lifted one leg up at a time as Ness pulled off his shoe and clothes from one side, and then switched to do the other. Lucas's clothes were discarded to the side to dry as Ness stood back up with his arms still wrapped around Lucas's body from behind. Lucas could feel that Ness was also naked as their bodies made contact.

The excitement Lucas was feeling was intense as an erotic scene was unfolding in front of him and the arousal of the love of his life was tightly pressed against him from behind. Ness applied a gentle pressure to Lucas's shoulders and brought them both to the floor with Lucas seated between his legs so they could sit and watch.

Being very much aware of the eyes at the end of the bed seemed to make the boys on it even more excited. Every touch and grind left behind a trail of fire on their bodies that only made them demand more contact. Ninten's hand reached between them and took hold of Claus's hard penis. He tilted it up as if to show off its impressive girth and then began to slide his small hand up and down the shaft. Claus did the same as he wrapped his hand around Ninten's slightly smaller but equally hard dick.

Lips never separated as bodily movement stopped and only the hands were stroking back and forth in sync with each other. Their speed began to increase and then hips began pushing forward and back in time with the stroking hands. Ninten and Claus finally separated as they took exaggerated breaths. Ness and Lucas also started breathing again having not even realized they were holding their breaths while watching.

Claus released Ninten as the smaller boy slid down Claus's body. First Ninten stopped at Claus's right nipple and bit into it gently. Claus drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as Ninten continued his way down. Ninten's tongue left a trail to Claus's belly button as he lapped over it a few times.

After a quest that seemed to last as long the fabled Journey to the West to its participants, Ninten finally reached the Holy Grail. Ninten ran his fingers through the sparse hairs at the base only slightly darker than the ones atop Claus's head. He playfully squeezed at Claus's balls earning another moan as he bent down and blew his warm breath over the glistening head.

Lucas's eyes widened as he watched his brother slowly disappear into Ninten's wide open mouth. Even Ness's hardon twitched again behind him as they watched the scene playing out together.

Once at the bottom, Ninten's head rested for a moment with his nose buried in the umber regions and then he began to bob up and down. Claus's hands worked their way into Ninten's hair as loud moans and grunts escaped his throat. The sound only encouraged Ninten as he slurped and sucked around the hard penis. Claus gripped a little tighter onto Ninten's head to hold him in place as he began to raise and lower his hips, humping into Ninten's face.

"Where does it all go?" Lucas whispered in astonishment as watched Ninten take Claus's thrusting without any problem.

"Some of it must be going into his throat," Ness answered as he held Lucas tighter.

Claus pulled Ninten off of his member, "I'm gonna suck you now."

Ninten nodded excitedly and plopped onto his back. Claus flipped himself over on the bed so they were close to a sixty nine position and he immediately dove down onto Ninten's dick. Ninten's whole body began to writhe around as Claus sucked for all he was worth, making obscene slurping noises as he went. He spread Ninten's legs wide as his right hand began gently kneading his lover's smooth sack. Ninten displayed his gratefulness by reaching his hand over and rubbing all over Claus's package.

The storm outside flashed another bolt of lightning, not as close as the last, but enough to state it remained in place. The rain on the roof became a constant applause to the ongoing performance.

Claus lifted his head for a moment and replaced Ninten's penis with several of his own fingers. He spent a long moment sucking on them, making sure they were exceptionally wet and lubricated. He then shifted himself again and passed his right arm under Ninten's Right leg, hoisting it up over his shoulder and exposed some of his backside in the process. His slickened fingers began to trace the clefts of Ninten's butt drawing a squeak like moan from the other end of the lad. His mouth returned to its previous charge and resumed its sucking and bobbing motions while his hand travelled up and down Ninten's perineum, poking ever so slightly at the ingress which lied within.

"Clausy… pleeeeeaaase…" Ninten groaned out.

Claus grinned lewdly as his middle finger lined itself up and then slowly pushed inside of Ninten's body.

Ness's mouth dropped open onto Lucas's shoulder and he was sure he was leaving plenty of precum on Lucas's back. Lucas grabbed onto his own rigid boner; never had he felt the need to masturbate so badly before, but held back and waited to see what came next.

Claus's finger entered up the knuckle. He twisted his hand slightly which caused Ninten's entire body to spasm, "CLAUSY!" Ninten shouted almost involuntarily.

"That's the spot huh?" Clause made the same motion again inside of Ninten causing the boy to almost vibrate in place.

"More… please…" Ninten practically begged.

Claus nodded and returned to sucking on Ninten as he pushed a second finger inside of him, "Oh yeah!" With the foot he still had planted on the bed, Ninten began to buck, pushing his hips up off the bed even with Claus on top of them. As Ninten had been responding eagerly, Claus pushed a third finger into him, "Ohhhhhhh!"

Claus pulled off of Ninten's dick again, "Are you ready?"

Ninten nodded eagerly, "Definitely, please!" Ninten reached over and sucked on Clause a few more times, making sure he was good and wet before he rolled over and hiked his butt off the bed presenting it for all.

Claus climbed onto his knees and then bent over and pushed his face into Ninten's butt. His tongue traced along the space just opened by his fingers as if to apply one more coat of wet lubricant. Ninten's hips were shaking as he leaned his head against the bed and moaned.

"Here it comes love," Claus got up and lined his hard penis against Ninten's entrance. Both Ness and Lucas held their breaths again as Claus slowly pushed inside. Every millimeter it descended caused Ninten to take a sharp breath or moan.

Lucas's hand gripped tightly onto Ness's thighs and pulled Ness forward as tightly as he could as if he were trying to merge their bodies together. The tightness of their bodies together caused Lucas to moan out loud. Ness smiled to himself and began nipping at Lucas's neck.

Finally Claus was fully sheathed inside of his lover. Catching Ness and Lucas out of the corner of his eye, Claus took a cue from them and leaned forward and began kissing Ninten's back near his neck.

Ninten continued to groan in starry pleasure, "Ohhhh… Clausy… pleeeeeaase… fuck me… dooo it…"

Claus couldn't help but grin little bit. Ninten rarely ever cursed, but whenever he started begging for it like that he couldn't help but get really turned on. He grabbed on to Ninten's hips tightly to signal he was about to go for it. Ninten tried to relax and brace himself at the same time. Claus started sliding out, removing all of his dick save the head and then pushed back in.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Claus squeezed his eyes shut as he repeated the action, a steady pull most of the way out, and the same pressure all the way back in. "Oooh Ninten… I'm really gonna fuck you now."

"Doo it! Do it hard!" Claus loved that sexy voice Ninten made. He almost growled as he picked up the pace and started pumping faster.

"Ohhh!" Both boys were moaning as their hips met again and again with a raucous clapping sound that began to blend in with the pace of the hail still falling upon the roof.

Claus's balls were swinging forward and back, nearly slapping against Ninten's every time he drove forward. Ninten rested his weight on the top of his head, his tongue hung out from his mouth and licked at his lips as his entire body was rocked back and forth from the force of Claus's thrusting.

The bed creaked, flesh clapped against flesh, the room filled with moans and groans and quiet curses of ecstasy. After several minutes Ninten leaned back against Claus's chest and they kissed over his shoulder without breaking the momentum.

Ninten was almost out of breath when he said, "Let me take over Clausy."

"Sure…" Claus stopped his thrusts and then slowly pulled out of Ninten. He lied flat on his back beside the boy.

Ninten turned around and stepped one leg over Claus. He saw Ness and Lucas were still watching them intently and winked at them, "Check this out!" Claus pointed his dick straight up and Ninten got on his knees and aligned himself again. Slowly he lowered himself onto Claus's body, penetrating himself on Claus's dick, "Ohhhh!"

"Oh shit!" Claus grabbed onto Ninten's thighs as he found himself completely inserted once again.

Ninten was fully seated on Claus's lap. He winked again to the audience and started rocking his hips. Slowly at first, but then he began lifting himself with his knees, up just slightly, then back down. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to take in the amazing sensation as he began moving faster. He would drop himself harder on Claus's pole making it strike against that amazing spot inside his body. His own dick began to smack against Claus's stomach.

Claus reached in and began stroking Ninten's dick, eliciting even more wonderful sounds. Claus's other hand began to wonder up Ninten's body; his fingers wafted from his thighs, up his stomach, and planted on his chest.

Ninten leaned back and supported himself on his hands as he continued to impale himself over and over again. His hands wondered up the bed onto Claus's legs, down his calves, over his ankles, and then onto his feet. He gripped onto Claus's feet tightly, rubbing his fingers into Claus's soles.

"Oh fuck Ninten! I'm getting close!" In one continuous motion Claus was able to push himself forward off the bed, knock Ninten onto his back, pull Ninten's legs out from under him, and climb onto his own knees to loom over his spread lover. Ninten's legs were over Claus's shoulders as Claus started thrusting viciously into his lover boy. Ninten started jerking off hard and fast, knowing this was it.

Claus's grunts were almost animalistic, desperate, needing to cum. Both of their faces were tinged red with effort as they slammed and jerked in total abandon. Claus pushed into Ninten hard enough that the boy's body actually lifted off the bed for the last few thrusts, and then then dam broke.

"Ohhh!" Claus practically yelled as buried himself deep into Ninten and then his entire body began to spasm. Ninten felt Claus's dick jerk and gush inside of him which drove him past his own boundaries. Ninten's toes curled as his body went rigid, his dick pointed up and four shots of sticky semen blew out, first hitting the pillow behind him, then his face, then his chest, and finally his stomach. Though no more fluid was launched, Ninten's entire body remained taught and his dick flexed several more times.

Both Claus and Ninten were completely out of breath as they came down from their euphoria. Claus licked the evidence of Ninten's ecstasy from his face and chest before he carefully pulled himself out of Ninten, gently set his legs down, and lied at his side. Ninten's hand shot into the air, and in an exhausted tone exclaimed, "And that's how it's done!"

Ness had come so close to his limit just from watching the two at the same time he was pushed against the cutest boy in his world that he was afraid to move at all lest it just go off. Lucas was similarly well into an excited state.

Ninten pecked Claus on the lips as he rolled off the bed, "Alright, now it's your turn!"

"Huh?!" two sets of eyes widened as Ninten approached and took Lucas's hand and pulled him toward the bed.

"I… uhh…" Lucas tried to think straight, "I'm not sure… I think I need to see how this works again…"

"Trust me Lucas, this stuff really just comes naturally, and Clausy and I will help you through it, won't… we…?" Ninten had pulled Lucas up but was now the one with a look of amazement in his eyes.

Lucas noticed that Claus was also staring at what was behind him, but the only one there was Ness. Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw Ness had a confused look on his face as well, but between Ness's legs was definitely the largest cock of any of them here. Not a monster by any means, but definitely something any full grown adult would be very proud of. This coupled with the lithe yet slightly muscular build Ness had worked up from all the sports he played made his body exceptionally striking. For the moment all of the action commands available to Lucas had been replaced with 'Stare' and 'Drool'. Ninten wasn't much different and even Claus had to admire him.

Lucas ran his finger along the cooling wet spot he felt on his back. He brought his finger up to his face and examined the rather sticky substance he found there. He pieced together where it came from and kneeled in front of Ness and held the finger up making sure Ness realized what was on it as well. Ness wasn't quite sure what was going on until Lucas moved the finger back to his mouth and tasted the precum himself. It was Ness's turn to drool as he watched Lucas lap at it.

Without warning, Ness shot up, wrapped Lucas in his arms, and invaded his mouth with his tongue. The two fell back onto Leon's bed between Claus and Ninten and didn't stop their fervent kiss and grind.

Ness eventually did break his lips away from his mate, "You ready Luke?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be okay with Claus and Ninten leading the way."

Ninten patted Lucas on the shoulder, "You're gonna love it!"

"What should we do first?" Ness asked curiously.

"Let's start with the harder stuff first," Ninten motioned for Ness and Lucas to switch places, "Sucking takes a bit to get used to, and Ness is kind of big, so it might be uncomfortable at first Lucas, but trust me, you'll love it soon."

Lucas nodded and his expression grew determined. He wanted more than anything to make Ness feel as good as Ninten had just done to Claus.

Ninten began the lesson, "There are a couple things you want to be careful of. First is be careful what you're doing with your teeth, if they scrape against his dick it'll hurt him." Claus put his hand on Lucas's shoulder and nodded solemnly, "Clausy! It doesn't count when it was on purpose!" Claus shivered but grinned and let Ninten continue, "Then you want to make sure you don't take too much too fast. If you're not used to something pushing into your throat you might start to gag and that wouldn't feel good for you at all. Go slow at first, and relax. Let your tongue do the most of the work and then once you're good take a little more in."

Ness thought it surreal that there was all this talk going on about what Lucas was about to do to him. Lucas's hand alone was driving him crazy just keeping his dick pointed straight up like it was.

The moment of truth arrived as Lucas began to lower his face down to Ness's crotch. Ness gulped as he felt Lucas's breath blowing gently against the sensitive skin. Lucas licked the tip with his tongue first, getting just a taste. That alone made Ness shiver, and suddenly Lucas realized the power he had over his boyfriend. The head of Ness's dick finally entered Lucas's mouth for the first time. Ness couldn't stop himself as a moan was driven out from deep within.

Lucas's head didn't move, but his tongue lapped all around Ness's dick. Ninten watched closely as Lucas's tongue would slide down and around Ness's shaft then return up into his mouth where it was swirling around the head, "You've got the tongue work down Lucas, now close your lips around it and give it a good hard suck."

Lucas did as told; he sealed his mouth around Ness's shaft and sucked at it like a straw. "Oh my gosh!" Ness cried out in pleasure, "That feels amazing, it's so good Luke!"

"Once you can do the sucking and licking at the same time, move your head up and down a bit and get all three going on together," Lucas followed Ninten's coaching and bobbed his head up and down if only an inch at a time.

Claus noticed Ness's hands were gripping tightly onto the sheets under him, "Ness, you'll want to encourage Lucas without pushing in further than he can take. Start with one hand on his head and just kind of rub through his hair. As you get into it you'll want to start gripping tighter and pushing harder, just be sure not to push in further than his throat is ready for."

The mere mention of Lucas's throat made Ness gulp loudly, but he nodded and ran his left hand through Lucas's hair.

"That's good, but your hand should be more towards the back of his head instead of the top," Clause took Ness's hand and guided it to the back of Lucas's head near the base to his neck, "now rub your fingers up his hair from here, you can even gently scratch at the back of his head and it'll feel awesome for him."

Ness did as he was told and carefully scratched against the grain of Lucas's hair. Lucas shivered from the sensation but then relaxed. The physical encouragement worked, and Lucas found himself wanting to take much more of Ness into him. He dipped his head further down and had just about half of Ness's rod in his mouth when he felt it come in contact with the back of his mouth and his whole body jerked.

"Don't worry Lucas, that's just your gag reflex trying to keep you from choking to death," Ninten patted Lucas on the back comfortingly, "Don't try and take all of Ness in on your first time. It's going to take a lot of practice to work past that, but really that just means you guys have a lot of practicing to look forward to! I couldn't take much of Clausy in when we started doing this either and I started brushing the back of my tongue with my tooth brush to get used to it more."

"You did that for me?" Claus beamed at Ninten.

"Of course Clausy! It was so worth it!" Claus leaned over Ness and Lucas, grabbed his boyfriend, and they started making out while pressed against their other two friends.

"Ahhh," a dreamy look had come over Ninten as he separated from Claus, "Oh yeah, where were we?"

Lucas had a rhythm figured out. He would suck while moving his head down, blow while lifting back up, and all the while swished his tongue all around. "Oh gosh! I had no idea it was going to be this good!" Ness shouted while his hands continued to brush through Lucas's hair.

"Very good Lucas," Ninten nodded proudly. Ness was starting to breathe erratically, his stomach muscles were pulling in tight as he tried to keep himself from pushing his hips further into Lucas's mouth. "Okay Lucas, stop."

Lucas stopped and slowly pulled his head off of Ness's penis. Ness almost whimpered as his body craved for more. The cool air of the room settling around his soaked steel rod was nerve wracking. His hand reached over to touch himself.

Claus immediately held Ness's arm down, "Nope, no touching for you, just deal with it a bit longer."

"Do you see how close Ness is?" Ninten pointed out to Lucas.

Lucas nodded, "I think so; he started getting a little wilder just a bit ago."

"Exactly!" Ninten cheered, "Now the game is to keep him as close to cumming like this for as long as possible without actually going too far."

"I thought I was supposed to make him cum?" Ness nodded vehemently in agreement to Lucas's statement as his hips shook in place.

"Of course you're going to make him cum, but not so soon." Ninten leaned down to see Lucas at eye level, "It's better if it lasts longer and there are other things you can do that will drive him crazy and keep him so close to cumming without actually doing it."

Lucas understood and nodded eagerly, "Okay, then what do I do next."

"Next you're going to look for his other sweet spots," Ninten poked at Ness's ball sack causing the boy to flinch, "There are a few common places like here where you can lick and suck at for a while and it will make him feel really good but it won't make him cum, so switch to something like that when he's getting too close."

"Okay, I'll try it," Lucas leaned in between Ness's legs and licked at a testicle. Ness grunted through closed lips as Lucas licked and sucked at one, then the other, and then even had both in his mouth. Ness's dick kept twitching, hurting for attention but receiving none. Ness's head kept turning from one side where he'd moan and grunt, and then quickly to the other side and his mouth would open and moan louder.

"Now slide your tongue across his taint," Ninten instructed.

Lucas pulled back, "His what?"

"Oh," Ninten reached in and lifted Ness's scrotum out of the way, "The taint is this spot between his nuts and butt."

"Oh, I get it," Lucas moved back into position licked and sucked at the sensitive skin at such a place.

"OHHH!" Ness's hips were bouncing off his glutes, his body almost no longer under his control.

"Perfect…" Ninten grinned, "Now move down into his butt."

Lucas looked up, "Umm… I'm pretty sure I'm probably going to be the one to…"

Ninten patted Lucas again, "It's okay, trust me, all guys whether tops or bottoms love having their butts teased, right Clausy?"

Claus nodded eagerly, "Oh yeah!"

"Let's help Lucas out!" Ninten suggested as he grabbed Ness's leg and pull it up and back toward him. Claus did the same with Ness's other leg, spreading Ness's body out in front of Lucas like an offering.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the window momentarily giving Lucas enough light to make out every detail. He wanted to commit all of Ness's body to memory.

Ness gulped, unsure himself if it was from nervousness or excitement. He didn't struggle at all as his friends held him in such a vulnerable position in front of Lucas. He just hoped Lucas found it as sexy as he did.

Lucas finally returned and swabbed his tongue along Ness's cleft. "Ohhh shiiii!" Ness started to call out as Lucas got to work. The sensations were intense, Ness could feel Lucas's tongue all over the underside of his body. It drove bolts of lightning through him that put the storm outside to shame. His fingers gripped tightly again to Leon's sheets and his legs pulled against his friends' grip as his toes curled then stretched out. The way his body jerked was becoming stronger as his ecstatic shouts were becoming louder.

"Wow Lucas, he really likes what you're doing to him, just listen to that!" Ninten squeezed harder into Ness's leg to hold him still but couldn't do anything about Ness's cries of ecstasy without gagging him. And that was definitely a lesson for another time.

Claus's body had long since grown in excitement again, it wasn't helped by the fact that Ness's jerking movements were rubbing against his crotch as he tried to hold Ness's leg in place.

Ninten looked over Ness's quivering body, "I don't think he's going to last too much longer Clausy."

Claus licked his lips as he watched as well, "I guess it's time to be nice and let him finish."

"Keep going Lucas, press in harder if you can," Ninten encouraged as his hand reached for Ness's flopping erection. He slowly jerked Ness up and down as Claus cupped Ness's balls and massaged them in his hand.

Ness couldn't speak. He was breathing in and out through his teeth as the most pleasurable sensations of life filled his brain with more endorphins than he could handle. His penis grew subtly thicker in Ninten's hand, "This is it! Lucas, take him in your mouth again!"

Lucas immediately switched positions and gulped in half of Ness's dick. Ninten's hand slid down over Claus's which still held Ness's tightening scrotum, down to where Lucas's head had been and pushed just one finger inside his friend.

"OHH YEAAAH!" Ness shouted as Mount Vesuvius erupted into Lucas's mouth.

Lucas was caught off guard by the speed at which his mouth filled. Unable to swallow it all, Lucas pulled off Ness as several more blasts were fired which hit Lucas in the face, then the bed, then Ness's own face and chest before the remainder just dribbled onto his stomach.

Ness stared blankly at the ceiling, breathing harder than he would after a sprint cup final. Hands were removed from his lower parts and his legs were allowed to relax. He looked up into Lucas's face and saw a large wad of cum dripping off the side and couldn't help but giggle at it. Lucas saw a similar sight on Ness's face and joined him in the light hearted moment before he settled on top of his boyfriend and pressed body against Ness's sweaty sticky one.

Ness kissed Lucas and for the first time tasted himself through the mouth of another.

"How was it?" Lucas asked when they finally broke apart.

"I can't even describe it, it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life Luke, thank you." Ness kissed Lucas again and asked, "Was there anything about it that you didn't like?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I loved doing that with you, and…" Lucas blushed a little, "I love the way you taste too."

Ninten and Claus looked at each other and struck silent victory poses.

"I can't wait to do that to you now!" Ness nipped at Lucas's ear.

"That is totally next on the menu! I mean agenda!" Ninten exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed at his excitability as he pushed at the couple still embraced on the bed, "Come on, roll over, time for Ness to be on top."

Lucas blushed a bit but did as he was told. They moved in place so Lucas was now on his back and Ness was kneeling in front of him.

"Geesh Ness, you spooged all over the place!" Claus joked as he handed Ness a towel.

Ness laughed as he wiped off his chest and stomach, but as he reached over to wipe up Lucas, Ninten grabbed his arm, "Nonono, you have to do it sexy like."

"Huh?" Ness asked confused.

"You have a tongue don't you?"Ninten stuck out his tongue and made a licking motion similar to how a cat would clean itself.

Ness blushed and nodded as he leaned down to Lucas's face and began to lap up his own juices.

"It's all over Lucas now, so you better clean him good," Claus encouraged.

Ness slid down Lucas's body, licking from his ear, down his neck, and toward his chest. Lucas shivered as Ness's soft tongue passed over so many sensitive spots.

"Be sure and spend some extra time on each nipple," Claus instructed.

Both Ness and Lucas moaned as he sucked and licked at Lucas's left nipple, then the right, leaving a moist trail of saliva between.

Claus nodded in approval of Ness's work, "Be sure you get any that might have settled in his belly button."

Ness's tongue swirled into Lucas's belly button and the boy squeaked in delight. Ness's hand rubbed up along Lucas's thigh as he made it down to Lucas's hard penis next. He needed no further coaching in this area and tried to replicate what Lucas had done to him earlier.

Lucas writhed on the bed and moaned softly as Ness sucked, bobbed, and licked. The obscene noises coming from Ness's mouth drove everyone in the room mad with lust.

Lucas's eyes suddenly went wide, and without warning a tremor shot through his body as he shot into Ness's mouth. Ness's eyes widened as well not expecting Lucas's orgasm so soon. Lucas grabbed onto Ness's head and held it still as three more squeak like moans escaped him and then he fell limp back to the bed. Ness did his best to keep everything Lucas offered him in his mouth and was successful save for a little bit which dripped from the side of his mouth. Ness finally pulled off of Lucas, his mouth obviously full. He made a bit of a show of it swallowed everything down in three exaggerated gulps.

Ninten and Claus had their mouths hanging open, "That was so hot…"

Ness leaned in close to Lucas who then licked off the remaining dribble from Ness's chin. They kissed again for a passionate moment until Ness leaned away and looked sweetly into Lucas's eyes, "There's still more I gotta do to you."

Lucas nodded happily as Ness lowered himself back down his body. Ness looked to Ninten and Claus, "Would you guys help me with his legs?"

The two nodded quickly and held Lucas's legs up in a similar fashion that they had done with Ness only minutes prior. Ness's tongue began to explore Lucas's perineum and immediately Lucas's body reacted by trying to twist and spasm. Ninten smiled as it seemed Lucas was having a stronger reaction than even Ness had as he was having to hold on to Lucas's leg pretty tight to keep him from slithering away.

Ness's tongue lapped up and down, from the tip of Lucas's dick, over his balls, to the inside of Lucas's perianal. Though he only recently shot his load, Lucas was stiffing up to his full mast quite quickly.

"Please, are you going to do me Ness?" Lucas moaned out.

Ness stopped as his blood pressure rose. That had to be the sexiest thing Lucas had said to him yet. "Yeah…" Ness's voice was low and stuttered in lust before he was able to clear it, "I mean I really want to do it to you Lucas."

Ninten grinned and reached for a bag by the side of the bed, "First times can be a little rough. Lucas is going to be really tight and you're pretty big Ness. So to make sure you don't hurt him be sure he's stretched out really well first with this," Ninten held out a tube of lubricant.

"Where'd you get that?" Ness asked feeling all the more impressed by Ninten's seemingly endless knowledge on the subject.

"Doesn't matter, you're just going to need a lot of it right here," Ninten popped the cap open and squeezed a good amount of it out just over Lucas's entrance.

Ness put his index finger against the oily gel and began rubbing it into Lucas's skin. Lucas hitched his breath as Ness's finger began slipping inside of him. After the tongue work Lucas had just received it didn't take much effort to progress onto a single finger.

"You're going to have to carefully put two fingers in next," Claus warned. "Cover both fingers in more lube, gently push them in, then work on spreading your fingers in like a scissor motion." Claus motioned with his fingers to give Ness the idea. Ness did as told, coated his fingers in more oil, and slowly slid both of them inside his partner.

Lucas's face twitched a bit looking like he was a little uncomfortable, "Are you alright Luke?" Ness asked immediately.

"Yeah, it just feels a little weird, but it doesn't hurt, I'll be alright," Lucas assured the others as he braved through it.

Ness slowed down even more as he just barely moved his fingers in and out of Lucas's rectum. He barely spread them at all and was focused on just pushing them in a little deeper with each time. Despite the slow entering and exiting of Ness's fingers they still managed to make quite sloshy noises which fascinated everyone watching.

"Turn your fingers up," Clause motioned again with his hand, "You'll find the spot inside Lucas like that and he should really love it."

Lucas wasn't sure what they were talking about until Ness must have done what was suggested and rubbed against something in his body that caused him to jump and shout. Ness was amazed by the reaction and rubbed against the spot again. Lucas responded just as strongly, his stomach muscles tried to pull him into a sitting position despite how his legs were held. Ness pushed against that spot again and again, causing Lucas to madly thrash about the bed. Lucas was practically shouting as the stimulation of his prostate didn't cease. Finally his whole body tensed and entered a massive orgasm without even touching his penis. The others watched his dick throb and then fire several more shots across his stomach.

"So it is possible…" Ninten practically drooled as he watched Lucas's final bouts of orgasmic bliss. Ness's dick twitched as he watched the scene play out. He slid his fingers in and out a few more times and Lucas continued to moan, his erection not deflating at all.

With Lucas being spread as he was by their friends Ness had an idea. He took more lube to spread at Lucas's entrance, and then lubed both of his hands. He put his middle fingers back to back and inserted them together, one finger from his right hand, and another from his left. Claus and Ninten watched quietly learning something themselves as Ness used the leverage to easily spread Lucas's sphincter. Lucas moaned loudly; it appeared he wasn't in any discomfort at all and was just enjoying it. With Lucas spread wider this way, Ness inserted two more fingers for a total of four from two hands pulling Lucas's entrance open.

"You ready Luke?" Lucas nodded excitedly as Ness removed his fingers and spread the lube over his own hard dick.

"You should start with Lucas turned over on his belly," Ninten suggested.

They all nodded and turned Lucas over so he was flat on the bed. Ninten and Claus watched carefully from the side as Ness lined himself up properly. Ness took a deep breath and then gently pushed forward. Ness's dick slowly descended into Lucas's body. Ninten couldn't help but moan himself as he watched the large penis slowly penetrate the waiting cavity.

Ness was very slow and gentle. He wrapped his arms around Lucas's chest as he pressed against his now official lover's back, "I can't believe it… It feels so warm and tight. I'm really inside you Luke, we're connected all the way."

"Oh Ness…" Lucas moaned out as he pushed his bum up against Ness's hips, "Go ahead, you can start now."

Ness nodded against the back of Lucas's head. He slowly drew himself out of Lucas's body, and then pushed back inside, "Oh gosh!"

The lubricant made each thrust sound wet and sloshy which somehow made it all the more exciting. Ness started picking up the pace, driving his entire length in and out every few seconds.

Claus and Ninten started masturbating as they watched the sex play out in front of them. Ninten reached behind and ran his finger along his own butt as he jerked off, "Oh gosh this is so hot!"

Claus could only nod in agreement as he watched both the action below and Ninten on the other side.

Ness gently bit onto Lucas's earlobe as his pace rose again. Lucas's hips were being ground into the bed by the force Ness of which Ness was thrusting into him, "Oh Ness… Oh ohhh Ness! Oh Ness! Oh Ness! Oh Ness!"

The way Lucas was calling out his name drove Ness wild and he pushed in faster, slapping his hips against Lucas's bottom while he bit into the back of Lucas's neck and his hands pinched at both his nipples.

"Oh Ness! Oh Ness! OH GOSH NESS!" Lucas's body stiffened up again and Ness knew his lover was leaving a huge wet spot on the bed below them, but at the moment he didn't care.

Ness pulled out of Lucas and turned him over so they could look each other in the face. He pulled Lucas's legs around his waist as he pushed inside again. "OHH!" They both cried in unison.

Ninten jumped from the side of the bed he was on and dashed for Claus's side, "Clausy, you need to fuck me again, right now!"

Claus wrapped his arms around Ninten and set him down on the bed beside Lucas. The bed wasn't very large at all. They were so close that Ninten's leg tangled with Lucas's as Claus spread him. Claus took a little bit of the lube Ness and Lucas had been using and spread it over his dick before thrusting into Ninten's body.

"CLAUSY!" Ninten shouted as Claus was already rocking in and out of his body.

Ness and Claus looked at each other and laughed as they were shoulder to shoulder in the same position with their partners underneath them. It was almost a game as they matched each other's rhythm, pulling out and pushing in while syncing with each other.

All four boys were breathing hard, sweat covered their faces as they gyrated their hips again and again and again.

"CLAUSY!"

"NESS!"

"NINTEN!"

"LUKE!"

Shouts became almost indistinguishable as they all began blending together in a cacophony of erotic bliss.

Ness leaned in and captured Lucas's lips, though it did little besides muffle their moans. Claus did the same and the jerking of their bodies began to tighten into shorter harder thrusts.

Claus began a chain reaction; he nearly howled as he gripped Ninten tightly and he shot his load inside his lover. Ness could feel Claus's body twitching in orgasm beside him which triggered his own powerful second burst and he almost cried from the force of pleasure coursing through his taught body. The sights, sounds, and feels quickly overloaded Ninten who came next as his toes curled again and he buried his face into Claus's shoulder. Ness stroked Lucas only a few more times before Lucas's back arched with enough force to lift Ness from the bed as Lucas experienced his fourth orgasm in such a short amount of time.

"OHHHH!" There were no words or language involved in the expression of love. It was natural if not primal, a force that welled up too intensely to be understood by anyone not experiencing it. In that moment everything was right and nothing else mattered beside the incredible company that made the feelings all possible

The amazing moment passed and all four remained where they were, breathing hard and unable to move.

Ninten smiled and looked to the three other sets of eyes as he pushed his hand out between them. Claus, Lucas, and Ness all did the same with their closest hand took hold of each other's hands together in a sign of solidarity. The breathing was slowing but they all remained still and silent in the incredible loving afterglow they'd found in each other.

Several minutes passed and the boys realized they were going to fall asleep right there on Leon's bed if they didn't get up soon.

"That was amazing!" Lucas broke the silence with his admission.

"It really was!" Ness agreed

"When do we get to do it again?!" Ninten shouted excitedly.

"Hopefully soon," Claus laughed as he stroked Ninten's hair.

The four forced themselves up and cleaned up their mess as best they could. The rain outside finally let up and it would be dinner time soon.

"I think I need two steaks today," Ness groaned.

"Uhoh, this could get expensive for you Lucas if Ness needs a steak for every time he cums." Ness playfully bopped Ninten on the head as they all laughed and put their mostly dry clothes back on.

"Let's get going Ninten," Claus called over as he opened the door and Ness and Lucas stepped out of the apartment.

On his way out Ninten crouched down beside a pile of laundry and looked into it, "Hope you enjoyed the video Leon! Also you need to let us use your place again sometime soon!" Ninten gave a cheesy smile and made a peace sign before he got up and ran out to catch up with his friends.

* * *

The End


	2. Scratching the Surface

Did I say there would be no more chapters to this? Oops…

* * *

"It's quiet in there…" Ninten whispered as his ear was pressed against Claus's wall, "Too quiet, are you sure they're in there?"

Claus sighed as he put his textbook down, "Yeah, Ness got here just before you did and they both went into Lucas's room."

"Then why isn't there more noise?" Ninten looked frustrated.

Claus threw his pencil down at the math book, "What's the problem with them just doing homework together like I'm trying to do?"

"Because that's boring!" Ninten argued back, "How much homework did we really get done the week after we started having sex?"

Claus gulped as his eyes looked up, "Ummm…"

"Exactly!" Ninten hopped up onto Claus's bed, "There should be moans and groans and cries of ecstasy oozing from that room constantly… and if there's not…"

Claus scratched his head, "If there's not what?"

"Oh no…" Ninten looked horrified, "What if their sex life is getting dull already?!"

"I seriously doubt it…" Claus tried to pick his book back up. He felt no movement as one moment Ninten was on his bed, then his vision became obscured by math problems, and the next time he looked over his book Ninten was directly on the other side of the book staring deep into him.

Neither boy said anything. Claus just knew something was brewing in that head of Ninten's. Knowing he was going to be the one to give in Claus finally asked, "What?"

An evil grin came across Ninten's face, "I think it's time we show them something new."

* * *

 ** **EarthBound****

 **Show Me the Way**

 **Chapter 2: Scratching the Surface**

* * *

Ness had a dopey grin on his face as he walked across town with his backpack on. Inside his pack was everything he'd need for spring break. Leon had rented a cabin in the mountains for the week, how he didn't care, but Leon had been gracious enough to invite Ness and his friends along for the trip. Ness had been told the cabin had three bedrooms which meant he and Lucas would be spending a lot of time together with very few… distractions.

Ness was almost giddy, the week had been really stressful. It had been more than two weeks since he and Lucas finally broke through the sex barrier with Claus and Ninten's help, and immediately the two became inseparable. Sex became all he wanted to do, four, five, even six times in one day. Lucas was the first to notice they hadn't been very productive in many other regards which Ness was surprisingly okay with. But Lucas brought up a good point when he asked Ness if he'd ever gone long periods without jerking off in order to have a much better orgasm after saving it up. Ness knew what he was talking about so Lucas decided they should try it out, save themselves up for a week and then go crazy. It was a hard sell, but some part in Ness's head told him it could be worth it. It became even more important when bringing his grades up became a condition for going on the mountain trip for spring break.

Around the corner Ness could see everyone standing by Leon's car with the trunk open.

"Hey guys!" Ness shouted once he was closer.

"Yo!" Claus waved to Ness as Lucas turned around and blushed.

Ness draped his arm over Lucas's shoulder, "Sorry I'm late; our baseball game went a little longer than I wanted."

"You're not late," Lucas giggled as he saw Ness had arrived exactly when he said he would.

"Well…" Ness looked into Lucas's eyes, "It still went longer than I wanted it to."

Lucas smiled and blushed deeper understanding the meaning in Ness's statement.

"Ow! Damnit!" Leon rubbed his head after hitting it on the trunk lid, "Okay hand me that duffle bag next."

Ness finally noticed all of the luggage around the car, "We're only going for a week, what's with all the stuff?"

Leon sighed, "Most of it belongs to Ninten, he said it's _all_ important."

"It is!" Ninten implored, "Trust me, this week will be boring without it!"

"What do you have in these bags then?" Leon moved his hand to the zipper but both Ninten and Claus grabbed his hand to prevent him from opening it.

Ninten grinned up at Leon with an abnormally toothy grin, "Seeecret!"

"Okay, whatever," Leon went back to stuffing everything into the trunk.

Ness dropped his backpack, "I only have my one bag, if it's okay I'll go up and change out my uniform and then I'll be ready to go."

Lucas grabbed Ness's wrist. Ness turned and saw Lucas gently shake his head at him before he whispered, "You should wear your team suit for a while longer."

Ness licked his lip, "Whatever you say Luc," he nuzzled his face into Lucas's blond hair leaving a kiss before they separated.

The other Luke stifled his own laugh as he watched the younger boys' antics.

Leon finally smashed the trunk lid down after defeating the luggage game of Tetris, "THERE! We can go now!"

"Let's go!" Everyone cheered as Leon got in the driver side. Luke pulled the seat forward so all four of the other boys could try and squish into the backseat.

Once Ness's foot was out of the way, but before he was turned around he slid the seat back and jumped in, "Everyone comfortable, you all look comfortable!"

Ninten was smushed in the corner behind the driver seat with Claus up against him almost in his lap, Lucas had his back pressed against his brother, and Luke's seat had pushed Ness into a sideways position where he was on his knees, his butt resting against the window and his head somehow between Lucas and Claus.

"I think you need a bigger car," Claus groaned.

"It's only about an hour's drive, you guys can make it," Leon assured them.

"You should get a van!" Ninten thought out loud.

"Hell no!" Leon put the car in reverse and they left.

Eventually the boys straightened themselves out somewhat. Ninten got tired of being squished and moved to sit on Claus's lap. There wasn't enough leg room for them to share so he simply sprawled out over the other two. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's tummy and held him close as they leaned against the other side of the car. Ness couldn't resist as Ninten settled in to run his fingers along the bottom of the boy's bare foot. Ninten yelled and jerked from being tickled. Ness would have kept at it except he was afraid Ninten would accidently kick Lucas if he did.

The scenery outside the window changed as they climbed in elevation, the oak trees of the Eagleland countryside began to make way for the more evergreen spruce. The main road led all the way up the mountain, but Leon took a turn off in order to take a smaller almost dirt road to where the cabin was located.

The old suspension in the little car left the boys in the back seat bouncing, "L…L…Le…Leon… h…ho…how mmm…mu…mu…ch… fu…rth…er…r…r?"

"Not far now guys, we're almost… there!" Leon pulled up to the cabin. It was exactly as one would picture a cabin in the woods, log construction, two stories tall, with stone chimney.

Everyone got out of the car and looked around. They were surrounded by dense forest, and a creek was running just down the hill on a bend that formed a small lake.

"Wow… it's beautiful," Lucas looked around in awe.

"Welcome to your home for the next week!" Leon called out wistfully, "Now help me get all this stuff inside."

The boys were all enthralled with cabin for the first hour of their visit. The downstairs had a nice lodge like living room, a full dining room and kitchen, the main bathroom and master bedroom. Upstairs was a landing overlooking the living room and two bedrooms with a bathroom between them.

It was evening by the time everything settled which left enough time to grill dinner and hang out before bed.

They had already played several rounds of a raunchy card game Ninten brought with him when Lucas stretched and yawned, "I think I should get some sleep, we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

Claus chuckled, "Yeah, we're going to need plenty of energy for tomorrow…"

"Huh?" Ness looked around wondering if there was something he didn't know. No one said anything so he got up as well, "I'm right behind you Luc."

Claus and Ninten followed them up the stairs as well. Ninten looked over the railing down to Leon and Luke, "Oh, just so you know, we'll probably be getting up pretty late tomorrow, so yeah!" Ninten waved with a cheesy grin plastered to his face.

"I wonder what that meant…" Leon rubbed his chin.

Luke patted his leg, "I think come morning you'll be able to hear what he means.

Ness laid in bed wearing just his sleeping shorts as he flipped through a magazine while waiting for Lucas to finish in the bathroom. He could hear Ninten in there with him while they were brushing their teeth and talking about something, but it was too muffled to hear what.

Without giving whatever was going on in the bathroom too much thought, Ness continued to flip through his magazine on aliens. The door opened and Lucas stepped out of the bathroom. He looked a little flushed but it quickly lifted, "How can you read that right before bed? Won't it give you nightmares?"

"Nightmares? Nah, there's nothing scary about aliens." Ness replied without looking up.

Lucas grinned, "What about alien abductions and all the probing they do to people?"

Ness shrugged as he looked up and saw Lucas wearing his pajama pants but no shirt, "I dunno, I just don't worry about it. And you never know, being abducted by aliens if it was a thing may actually be kind of fun."

Lucas sat on his side of the bed and leaned over his boyfriend, "Are you saying you want an anal probe?"

"I didn't say that," Ness blushed. He grinned as he pushed the magazine off the bed and looked back over to Lucas, "If you were an alien though I'd at least consider it."

Lucan smiled and nuzzled into Ness's neck, "I'm glad."

Ness started getting aroused as he realized he was in bed, nearly naked, with Lucas, "Hey Lucas… it's been a week, I think it's time to finally put this waiting out to the test." Ness pushed Lucas over and straddled the blond boy's hips.

Lucas's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly smiled softly up at Ness from where he was pinned, "I bet you do, and I'm sorry Ness, but I've got something special planned and I think it would be best if we can save what we've got built up for that."

"Awww!" Ness whined. He began to grind his hips against Lucas's, "But I want to cum so bad Lucas, how do you expect me to sleep next to you and not do something?"

Lucas pushed himself into a sitting position and the two locked eyes for a moment before Ness leaned in and kissed Lucas passionately on the lips. The two tongue locked for a moment until Lucas could feel Ness's full hardness pushing against him. The blond boy pulled away, "You're just going to have to find the willpower for it."

"GOSH!" Ness grumbled, "That's not fair! What do you have planned now anyway?"

Lucas reached over to the bed stand and flipped the light off, "It's a surprise."

"How long do I have to wait for the surprise?" Ness wasn't thrilled but he knew for Lucas he could do anything.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Ness grinned to himself as he got under the covers next to Lucas.

The room was dark and quiet for a long moment, "Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas replied quietly.

Ness pulled Lucas into him so he could spoon him properly and then whispered into the blond boy's ear, "I love you."

Lucas moaned as he shivered, his bare back against Ness's bare chest, "Ness, I love you!"

Ness grinned to himself knowing he just made the night as _hard_ on Lucas as the boy had done to him already. It gave him some satisfaction knowing he had that effect on the guy.

The two laid like that for a while, unable to sleep. Ness wanted so badly to touch Lucas in inappropriate places, but he knew he couldn't unless Lucas instigated it after everything he'd said already. He felt Lucas shift in his arms and for a moment he thought the boy might be giving up on holding out until the next day, but the soft snore that escaped Lucas's mouth told him he was just rolling in his sleep. Ness sighed feeling a little frustrated that Lucas had managed to fall asleep first, but then he focused on clearing his head and just falling asleep.

It took at least another hour, but Ness must have finally fallen asleep as he was dreaming of strange places. He had a recurring dream where he would find himself in this magical floating island. He was always naked every time he dreamed of this place but while he was here that didn't bother him. No one ever made a big deal out of him being naked. He would spend most of his time hanging out with flying bird men.

He was lying on the strange grass next to a snowman enjoying the warm sun. The sun was shining through his eyelids so all he could see was a faded red color. The light disappeared though and when Ness opened his eyes there was something blocking the sun. It was round and metallic and coming closer. A door opened on the flying saucer and a new beam of light shone down on him, completely enveloping his body. Ness felt himself become weightless and then was pulled up through the light.

The next time Ness was able to focus his eyes he was surrounded by smooth silvery aliens. He was restrained. They were examining him closely through their one eye. This was the first time in a dream that Ness was feeling very self-conscious about his nudity. He tried pulling his arm free but it just wouldn't move. Some sort of device was being pushed toward his face. It was flat and had some kind of screen on it. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't want it on him. It was directly in front of him when his vision went black.

Everything stayed black. Somewhere in the darkness, Ness thought to himself, "That's weird, I don't normally have nightmares."

Realizing he was dreaming triggered Ness's brain to wake up. Ness's eyes flung open and his body tried to jump but he couldn't see anything or move.

It took a few more minutes for Ness's brain to start registering what was happening. His eyes were opening but couldn't see anything, and that was because there was something covering his eyes like a blindfold. His arms were restrained over his head, and his legs were as well as if he were being held in a spread out position. He could feel he was on top of something soft like a bed, then he realized there was something he couldn't feel, he was still naked.

Ness pulled again on the restraints, testing how well they were holding him in place. They weren't cutting into his skin, but they weren't budging.

"What's going on?!" Ness finally shouted

"Shhh," a nearby voice consoled him as a hand ran through his hair.

"Lucas?!" Ness was still shouting as he was feeling unnerved by both his dream and then whatever he had woken up to.

"Yeah, it's me," lips met Ness's cheek and slowly moved to his mouth and kissed him passionately.

Much calmer once Lucas separated from his mouth Ness asked again, "Luc, what's going on?"

"I told you there was a surprise waiting for you today," Lucas sounded a little giddy as he spoke, this made Ness both nervous and excited. Ness felt Lucas's body press up against his own and he could tell Lucas was also naked. He started boning up quickly as Lucas kissed him again.

"We're ready!" Another voice in the room called.

"Is that Ninten?" Ness gulped still not knowing what was going on.

"Mm-hmm, Claus is here too," Lucas nipped at Ness's ear drawing a shuddering moan from his boyfriend.

With a shaky voice Ness finally asked, "Why is everyone here?"

Ness could hear Ninten's bare footsteps approach on the wooden floorboards of the cabin, "It's just been a while since that time we all had sex in Leon's room, and Claus and I figured it was time for you guys to have your next lesson."

A chuckle came from the other side of the room as Claus spoke up, "Little did we know Lucas was actually ahead of us this time."

Lucas rolled off of Ness, "Just relax, don't worry about anything, you're going to be feeling really good really soon."

Ness gulped, his dick twitched as he realized what was going to be happening.

A hand fondled Ness's penis and testicles, "Is it true you haven't cum for a whole week?" Ninten asked, "You didn't cheat in the shower or anything like that did you?"

"I edged it a few times, but I haven't cum in a week now," Ness admitted.

"That's good," Ninten sounded devious again.

There were clanging noises as weight was dropped on the bed between Ness's legs. Being blindfolded, Ness still had no idea what was going on.

A hand was back on his hard dick and pointed him straight up. Then another hand that must have been from a different person began to slide something cold, gummy, and very tight down his shaft, "This is a cock ring," Ninten explained, "It's tight so that you won't be able to cum as long as this is on you."

Ness's mouth hung open, "You guys are cruel."

"We've only just begun!" Ninten exclaimed.

The three boys pulled away from Ness and began collaborating quietly at the foot of the bed, "Okay, now take this."

"Wow that looks big."

"That's why you need to rub this all over it."

"Like this?" Ness could hear a slick goopy sound as if something was slurping back and forth.

"Yeah like that, but you're going to need to get a lot on it."

A weight came back on the bed. "Did you dream of aliens last night?" Lucas asked quietly.

Ness nodded as best he could, "I did actually."

"Oh? And what did they do to you?" Lucas questioned further.

Ness shook his head, "They took me on their ship, I was naked, but nothing happened, I woke up first."

"So they didn't touch you?" a finger ran across the exposed portion of Ness's perineum.

All the air exhaled from Ness's lungs, "No…"

"Or maybe like this?" the same finger pushed into Ness's hole

Ness took in a deep breath through his teeth and shook his head again, "Nn… no."

"Then they most certainly didn't do this…" Lucas's voice moved further down Ness's body. Then he could feel breath between his legs. The breath got closer to his skin and then contact was made. A mouth was pushed up against his entrance and a tongue was slowly pushing its way inside.

"Oh gosh!" Ness jerked as much as his restraints allowed. His body swayed sideways as the feeling was much more intense than he remembered it.

"We'll try and keep him from jumping too much," Claus's voice came from Ness's right side, but there were also footsteps on the left, and then weight was put on the bed on either side of him. Two hands pushed on his torso from either side to keep him in place, and then he could feel more breath just above his chest. There was another tongue, it lapped against one of his nipples, and then a third tongue did the same to his other one. The tongue at his rear was working again too and then all three tongues tasted his body at the same time.

Ness grunted. He could only imagine what the scene on the bed must look like with one boy between his legs licking at his hole and two other boys each sucking at his chest. The nipple sucking stopped and was replaced by gentle chewing with teeth. Ness tried to writhe again as he groaned loudly but he was held tight and couldn't actually move, leaving his body at the mercy of the mouths on him so all he could do was let out cry like moans. Hands were also beginning to explore him. Six different hands moved everywhere from his inner thighs, under hit butt, up his torso, and under his arms.

The special treatment continued. The only sounds Ness could hear were those of wet licking and slurping and his own moans which were getting much louder.

The mouth between Ness's legs pulled away and left Ness breathing heavily trying to regain his senses. A finger was quick to take the place of the wayward tongue and pushed deep inside. The finger steadily pushed in and out of Ness's body. Though the blindfold kept his eyes hidden Ness still squeezed his eyes tight as he willed his body to relax. Something was sloppily poured over his entrance and then another finger was added.

Each push into Ness's body made a wet pop and Ness found himself slowly rocking along with the invading pushes. The fingers along with the mouths and roaming hands were beginning to make Ness feel drunk on physical pleasure. His mind couldn't focus on anything besides the overwhelming sensations coming in from all over his body.

The fingers completely pulled out of Ness's body and his head sank back to the bed. He had to try and catch his breath again while being faced with the realization that having something inside of him felt better than he thought it would. Just as he was giving credit to the notion of what it must be like to bottom something was placed against his rear. He wasn't sure what it was but it was big, at least considerably bigger than the two fingers that had just been inside him.

"What is that?" Ness asked worriedly as pressure was applied against him. It was hurting some but with another pop whatever it was entered him. Ness took another sharp breath through his clenched teeth. For a moment he wondered if Lucas was really fucking him, but he didn't feel the rest of Lucas's body against him.

One of the hands shifted off of his belly and moved down into his legs, "Here, this is the switch to turn it on."

There was a click sound and suddenly Ness's insides began to vibrate.

"Wh…wh…what the crap?!" Ness freaked out slightly but tried to bare it. He held tight against his restraints while his whole midsection felt like it was shaking along with whatever was inside him. Suddenly he was feeling something intense again. Ness could feel his penis vibrating too, he couldn't explain it properly but it was like something was vibrating along the back of his penis if his penis went inside his body.

"Ohhhhhh… Shiiiii…." Ness held tight as the other mouth returned to his body. The mouth started sucking on his balls while the other two continued kissing and licking his torso. He could hear the sound of the small motor running that was now inside him along with wet lapping and sloshing of tongues against his skin. He couldn't help but curl his toes as the machine inside him began to slip out but it must have been caught by someone and then was pushed back in. The tongue on his balls began to slide up, over the cock ring and up the shaft to the head of his penis and then completely past it. Ness could feel the breath on the head of his dick for just a moment, and then the tongue travelled back down to his balls vibrator inside of him was sliding out again, but it was more purposeful this time as it was almost pulled out, pushed in, then pulled out, then pushed in.

Ness clenched his teeth tight as the dildo like object fucked his ass while vibrating. He could feel the warmth of someone breathing approach his ear, "Don't be so tense," he heard Ninten's voice, "tightening up like that could hurt, just let it go and enjoy it." Ness tried to control his breathing and ease up some as Ninten then licked at his ear and chewed gently on the lobe causing another wave of pleasure to course through his nervous system.

Trying to picture who was doing what, Ness knew Ninten was sucking at his ear and neck while one hand squeezed the muscle in his left arm and the other pinched at his left nipple. Lucas was most likely the one down below who was manipulating the vibrator, squeezing his thigh, and licking at his balls. Claus was the only one left then who must have been the one chewing at his right nipple while his hand rubbed from his pubic bone to his stomach muscles. The licking stopped for a moment as Claus approached Ness's other ear, "You remind me so much of Ninten tied down and vulnerable like this, it's really turning me on…" Claus was breathing hotly as his other hand rubbed across Ness's face, a finger urged its way into his mouth. Who was doing what hardly mattered though, it felt so good that Ness didn't care who was in what position as long it continued.

The lube on the vibrator was making sloshing noises every time it was pushed back into Ness's body. Lucas's breathing was audible as he must have been watching the toy slide in and out of his boyfriend closely. Ninten laughed after he noticed Lucas's excitement, "You're his boyfriend Lucas, you should definitely take his cherry."

Ness gulped nervously but didn't object.

"I… I want to…" Lucas also gulped as he leaned over Ness's body, "Ness, is that okay? Can I please fuck you?"

"Oh shit Luc…" Lucas never cursed, and it did turn Ness on whenever the boy was a little bad. The dildo slid out of Ness's body with a pop causing Ness to involuntarily pull on his restraints, "Yes! Please Luc! Do it!"

Lucas leaned in closer and kissed Ness. Their tongues dueled for a moment. Though Ness had given his boyfriend permission to top him, he still didn't let Lucas dominate their kiss and pushed his tongue deep into Lucas's mouth. Lucas was hazy eyed as they separated and he leaned back over Ness.

Claus reached under Ness's body and lifted him up a bit while Ninten shoved a few pillows under Ness's butt to give Lucas a better angle to penetrate him, "I think he's ready," Ninten announced while licking his lips.

Ness heard the sound of a bottle open and then a wet sloshy sound as something was rubbed back and forth. Ness felt something new push against him, and this time could clearly feel Lucas between his legs. Some pressure was added, but it slipped down through the crack rather than enter him. Lucas leaned back and rubbed himself over Ness's ass a few times. Ness gulped as Lucas felt bigger than he remembered but did his best not to tense up.

Pressure was added once again to Ness's posterior. This time there was a pop and Ness felt himself filling up. "Oh gosh Ness! I'm going inside you!" Lucas shouted excitedly. It was a slow process, Ness figured Lucas must have been watching carefully as his penis slowly disappeared inside of Ness's body.

Claus whistled, "That's so hot, sink your dick into him bro."

Ninten sounded as though his face must have been hovering right over the action, "Wow, is he tight?"

Lucas exhaled, "Yeah, he's really tight, it feels so good."

"Yeah…" Ninten sounded as though he were drooling, "Claus was super tight the first time I topped him too."

Lucas stopped pushing for a moment, "You've topped my brother?"

"Of course," Ninten giggled, "Only a few times, but I get my way, don't I Clausy?"

"He likes doing it doggy style when he tops for some reason," Claus mentioned thoughtfully.

The pressure resumed as Lucas continued to push inside of his boyfriend. Lucas let out a sigh as Ness felt Lucas's hips connect with his own, "That's it, I'm all the way in."

"Balls deep, way to go!" Ninten cheered, "Now fuck him good."

"Hmmm... " Lucas hummed before he started moving, "Can you give that to me?"

Ness wasn't sure what was going on but could feel Ninten get off the bed for a moment. Ninten was quick to return though, "Here."

"Thanks," Lucas leaned over and Ness felt something on his head. He realized Lucas had put his baseball cap on him. He almost had to laugh, but Lucas leaned in and kissed him again. During the kiss Ness felt Lucas slide out of his just slightly before thrusting gently back in. Ness couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

Lucas leaned back and looked over Ness's taught body, "I love you Ness."

Ness grinned as best he could, "I know."

Lucas pulled out further, and this time pushed himself back in much faster. Both boys shuddered from the sensations. Lucas soon built up a rhythm and was steadily thrusting in and out of his bound and blindfolded boyfriend. Lucas was holding on tight to Ness's hips and started thrusting faster, slapping his hips hard against Ness's cheeks with each full insertion.

The other hands returned to Ness's body. He could feel Ninten's hand roam downward toward his penis and point it up while stroking him.

"Why didn't I ever think of making Ninten wear his lucky cap while we had sex? This looks so fucking hot," Claus leaned over Ness's neck and nipped at the skin hitting one of Ness's sweet spots causing him to groan loudly.

Ninten laughed, "I guess I'll wear it next time, but you may want to quiet him a bit, I'm sure Leon and Luke know what we're doing up here but we don't want to rub it in their face too much."

Claus laughed, but then surprised Ness by leaning in and kissing him. When their tongues met Ness immediately noticed a difference between Claus and Lucas. Where Lucas allowed himself to be dominated with little effort, Claus put up a fight. Ness had to duel with Claus's tongue for supremacy which was an exciting experience.

Before Ness could consider the tongue duel too much another mouth, which could only have been Ninten, settled over his cock. Realizing he was being kissed by Claus, being sucked off by Ninten, all while Lucas fucked him would have normally pushed him over the edge. He felt the need to cum. He should have cum a long time ago. The pressure from the cockring was probably the only reason he'd lasted remotely this long.

Every thrust Lucas made continued to make a loud slap against Ness's butt. Ninten lifted off of Ness's penis, leaving just the cool room air to blow past the damp skin. Ness didn't feel Ninten's touch return to him and thought he must have started giving Lucas some attention. Claus though continued to caress Ness's body with his hands and tongue. Ness writhed on the bed still on overload from the attention he was receiving from the twins.

Lucas began thrusting faster. From the fast paced slapping sounds against Ness's body, it was apparent he wasn't going to last much longer. "Oh gosh…" Lucas moaned out, "So good… so good… so so good!"

Ness was sure he was in tears from the build up of sexual pressure. The bed was creaking loudly along with each of Lucas's thrusts filling the room with groans of boys and metal springs.

"I'm gonna cum Ness, please, I want to cum inside you," Lucas was pleading as he continued to thrust his dick into his boyfriend at a frantic pace.

"Yes Lucas, please cum in me!" Ness couldn't even believe what he was saying, but there was no denying he wanted it.

Lucas pumped his dick into Ness's body a few more times before yelling out loud. his cry echoed off the wall as Ness felt Lucas's dick swell and then spasm as it fired several powerful shots of semen into his loins. Lucas continued to fire shot after shot as his body convulsed in the pent up sexual energy that had been saved up for over a week. The feeling was intense as Lucas emptied himself out and then finally collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

Completely out of breath, Lucas took in deep breaths as he tried to speak, "Wow, I think… I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life..."

"I'm glad," Ness breathed out as he realized he was drenched in sweat, and Lucas's body was slick against him as well.

Everyone took a moment to get their breath back, and then hands returned to Ness's body. He took in a breath through clenched teeth as he was pinched and fondled again.

"Should we switch it up a bit?" Ninten asked outloud.

"Yeah, let's do that," Lucas answered and then kissed Ness again.

Lucas slowly separated from Ness's mouth, "What does that mean?" Ness asked nervously.

"You're so hard still aren't you?" Lucas reached between them and fondled Ness's penis, "You want to cum don't you?"

Ness nodded, "Please…"

Ness could hear Lucas smiling, "I'm gonna ride you until you cum."

"Oh yes!" Ness pulled on the restraints in excitement.

"But while I'm riding you…" Lucas leaned down and nipped at Ness's ear for a moment before continuing, "My brother is going fuck you next, is that okay?"

Still blind under the fold, Ness could only hear the deep hot tone of Lucas's voice as he whispered in his hear. Ness gulped before nodding, "Yeah, that's cool."

"That's cool, he says," Claus laughed as he moved behind Ness, "Give it a sec and he'll be begging for it."

Ninten started directing the action, "Clausy, you should push your dick into him first and then we'll get Lucas on top of him."

Ness braced himself as he felt Claus take Lucas's position between his stretched out legs. Claus reached in and rubbed Ness's hole with his finger as if to make sure it was still lubed enough. Ness heard the pop of container which was probably the lube Clause began rubbing over his own cock.

"Here we go Ness," Claus grabbed onto Ness's thighs as he pushed his dick against Ness's entrance. They both grunted a bit but then Claus's penis began to slide into Ness's body. Claus giggled in amusement as he pushed all the way in, "Oh wow, it feels really wet, I bet that's Lucas's cum still in there."

Ness held his breath until Claus was all the way in, hips to cheeks. He could tell Claus and Lucas were almost identical size.

Ninten leaned over Ness's body and took hold of his penis. There was another squirting sound of lube which Ninten then began to apply himself onto Ness, "Okay Lucas, now you straddle Ness's hips."

Lucas climbed over Ness from the other side and supported himself on his knees on either side of Ness's hips, his back against Claus's chest. Ninten leaned in and aligned Ness and Lucas himself. Ness could feel the pressure of Lucas's entrance just above his penis.

"That looks good, go ahead and sit down a bit Lucas," Ninten instructed as the boy lowered his body onto Ness's tool. The pressure increased a lot until Ness's penis pushed its way into Lucas's body with a pop. Lucas took in a sharp breath but continued to lower himself down.

Ness turned his head violently from one side to another as he could feel both his butt being stuffed and dick stuffing another. He couldn't take in solid breaths as his body convulsed from the sensations.

"I think you're good to get started," Ninten gave the green light and the action began. Claus began to slide out of Ness at the same time Lucas rose up. In sync the two boys began to pump Ness's body.

Claus wrapped his arms around Lucas and rested his head on his brother's back as he picked up speed in his fucking motions. Lucas's movements kept fairly constant as they reached the point Lucas was moving up and down for every two pumps of Claus's dick.

Ness was moaning again as he tried to process what was happening to him. The sounds of wet pops and slaps and heavy breathing filled the room along with the smell of boy sweat.

A hand cupped Ness's face, a finger slid over to his lips as if to ask him to suck on it. Ness did at first thinking it was Lucas but then felt another weight pushing on the bed at either side of his face and realized it had to be Ninten. The finger was removed from his mouth and then Ninten's body leaned forward until the boy's penis touched Ness's face. Ninten brushed his dick against Ness's cheeks, over his nose, and under his chin until it came to rest on his lips. Understanding what Ninten was after, Ness opened his mouth and Ninten leaned over so his dick could enter.

Ness's cries became muffled as Ninten straddled his face and began to buck his hips and fuck his friend's mouth. Looking over Lucas's shoulder, all Claus could see was Ninten's butt rising and lowering over Ness's face.

All four of them completely forgot about trying to be quiet. The bed creaking alone made that pointless, and they had to be louder than it. None of them could speak any coherent words besides, "Fuck!" Or, "Oh shit!" Claus squeezed his brother tighter as he fucked Ness as hard as he could. He reached down and found Lucas had hardened up again, so he began to jerk his brother off as well. Lucas clenched his eyes and teeth tight as he pushed himself up and down with his knees as quickly as he could. Ninten held on to Ness's head as he pushed his dick in and out through the sucking lips.

Claus's mouth hung open as he took in fast shallow gasps of air. He leaned in close to Lucas's ear and spoke in almost a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear, "I'm gonna cum in your boyfriend's ass Luc." Lucas only moaned louder as Claus stroked him faster.

Ninten looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, do it Clausy!"

Claus literally screamed as he let loose and began firing his load into his best friend. Lucas could feel his brother's body vibrating against his back and it pushed him over the edge as he gave a slight cry before several volleys of cum shot from his dick, landing on Ninten's butt and Ness's chest.

Ninten's eyes rolled upwards as he held onto Ness's head and shoved his dick as far into his throat as he could before he shot his own load into the gagging boy.

Ness was unable to breath from Ninten's dick pushed into his throat, but the feeling of both Claus and Ninten cumming inside of him, and his own dick being buried deep inside of Lucas was finally too much for the cockring to stop. Ness gave out a muffled scream around Ninten's penis as he shot a week's worth of cum inside of his boyfriend. Lucas's eyes widened as he could feel it gushing out. Ness couldn't stop himself from crying out. He'd never experienced such an orgasm that blew colors into his vision despite being blindfolded. The hallucination of flying came over him as he saw the sky and the stars and could feel the warmth of the sun across his body before he began to fall back to earth.

Lucas's head fell back against his brother as he struggled to catch his breath. Claus chuckled and stroked his brother's hair as he too calmed down from his orgasmic high.

Ninten pulled his softening dick out of Ness's mouth and looked down noticing Ness wasn't moving at all, "Ness?" Ninten reached down and gently slapped Ness's cheek. Ness was breathing but wasn't responding.

Ness's took in a sharp breath as his eyes snapped open. The room was empty. He reached to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The memory of what had been happening came back to him as he realized his hands were free. He pushed the covers down and saw he had his sleeping shorts on and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Even his baseball cap was right where he left it on the nightstand.

"Was it a dream?" Ness asked himself as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. Enough light was coming in through the window that it must have been late morning. After several minutes went by with no sign of anyone decided he should see what was going on. As Ness tried to stand, a pain went up his backside which caused him to hiss "Ow…" Ness reached into his shorts and swiped at something gooey along the crack of his butt which caused his eyes to widen. He brought his hand back up to see and saw what could have only been semen on his fingers.

Ness squinted his eyes as he rubbed the substance between his thumb and forefinger. Finally he chuckled before he looked down and shook his head, "Oh those guys are gonna get it tonight!"

* * *

 ** **End Chapter****

Great… should there be a third chapter now? Ness's… umm… revenge? Hmmm...


End file.
